


We Used To Be Friends...

by RamblesandDragons



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendships, Childhood Friends, Look at me projecting childhood promblems onto fictional characters, Making assumtions about character's parents, Sad Ending, sorry - Freeform, this is pretty much just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: Willow was once friends with Amity. What happened?(EDIT 8/1/20 this was written before Understanding Willow. Edited a line that mentions Willow having a mom and changed it to her dads.)
Relationships: Willow & Amity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	We Used To Be Friends...

Willow was six when her parents brought her along to a coven family picnic. She didn’t get what the big deal was but the food was good and the manor it was being held at was pretty. The young witch ended up being drawn to the large and lush gardens on the grounds. She happily hummed as she wondered through the rainbow of colors and relaxed in the shade of the trees. There were even plants she had never seen before! Some of them grew tall and strong and some had such beautiful shades of color. Each and every one had their own something special. While admiring a particular flower with a golden crown of petals, the wind carried the faint sound of someone sobbing from behind a bush. 

“Hello?” She whispered quietly. 

“GO AWAY!” 

That was all Willow needed to back away. As she tried to do what the voice had ordered the very small girl realized that she had no idea how to “go away” because she was very lost in the gardens. 

“I-I can’t. I think I’m lost,” Willow stuttered. There was the sound of the bushes rattling and suddenly a girl around her own age popped out. The new girl had puffy red eyes and was still sniffling but had an annoyed look on her face, one that didn’t really belong on a six-year old’s face. 

“Well I guess if I want to be left alone, I got to get you out of here first.” The new girl took Willow by the hand and led her to the edge of the gardens. 

“Um thanks. I’m Willow.” She stood awkwardly not sure what to do next. When people cried it meant something was wrong and Willow felt that she should at least try and help the person who helped her. 

“Amity. Now go back to that dumb party.” 

“Aren’t you coming?” 

“No,” the girl started to tear up again. “My parents will get mad at me.” 

“Why?” 

“B-because I got a hole in this stupid dress they made me wear!” 

The dress was indeed pretty and much fancier than the old cotton dress Willow had on. Amity’s dress was made of silk in a nice shade of pink with a black bow around the middle. Near the bottom of it was a hole but it was small, small enough to fix. 

“My dad can fix it! He fixes the holes in my things all the time! He just needs a needle and thread!” 

Another sniffle, “Really? I know where I can find some I think.” 

Willow grabbed Amity’s hand leading the way without knowing where she was going, “Okay let’s fix this!” 

That’s how Willow met her best friend.

After that afternoon they would play together all the time and when they entered Hexside academy, they were inseparable. They would eat every lunch together and help each other with their homework and dream of becoming great witches together. 

“When I grow up, I want to join the Plant Coven. I really think it would be a good fit,” Willow said while watering her already impressive collection of plants. 

“Ha ha I knew you would.” Amity stood up tall and pointed to the large banner on one of the buildings across from Willow’s apartment. “I want to join the Emperor's Coven!” 

Willow gasped, “You got to be like the best of the best to get into that one.” 

“I know. I’m going to focus on Abomination work like my parents want but that’s my real goal. Then they’ll be so proud.” 

“They should be proud of you no matter what Amity,” Willow said. She knew her friend's parents had high expectations of their daughter. Ever parent does really but with the Blight’s there was an ever-moving line that Amity had to reach for. Willow’s parents wanted what was best or her and could be a little pushy but it always seemed to be more intense with Amity’s. 

“Well when I join the Emperor's coven they _will_ be.” 

Willow gave her best friend a hug. “I know you’ll do whatever you sent your mind to and I’ll be cheering for you the whole way!” 

“Yeah yeah and I’ll help you water all these plants.” 

Willow would be more than happy with that.

It was the year that children were expected to finally show signs of their magic. An exciting time in a young witch's life full of hope and potential. Sure, things weren’t going exactly as planned for Willow but that was okay, with her best friend by her side she could handle anything. The young witch wondered over to their normal spot in the cafeteria but found her path blocked. There was a circle of their classmates gasping at the bright sparks coming from the center. Willow pushed her way through the crowd to find that Amity was in the middle, creating circles in the air that gave off bright green sparks. 

“Amity your magic!” Willow went up to hug her best friend. 

“It happened last night.” 

“You’re one of the first people in class to get it! You’re so cool!” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am cool huh? Maybe I can even get an Abomination to rise now!” 

“I bet you can. Come on let’s get to class early and practice.” Willow once again took her friend’s hand and led the way. 

“Wait, are you in Intro to Abominations too?” Amity hadn’t noticed the pink clothing her friend was wearing now. 

“Yeah my parents have decided that I should be in the Abomination path. It’s fine.” 

“But the plant path...” 

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal.” 

“No, it is a big deal!” Amity halted in the hallway. 

“Once my magic comes in, I’m sure I’ll be just as suited for this path. Let’s talk about it later you got _your magic_! Let’s celebrate!” 

Willow’s magic did not come. Amity was the first and the best at it but soon classmates followed. By the mid-way point of the year Willow still showed no signs. 

“Hey Amity, do you want to come to my place to study for the history exam? The part on the giraffe banishment act is going to be rough I know.” 

“Actually, Willow I’m going to be working on a few things with some of the other Abomination kids after classes.” 

“Maybe I could come to that then?” Willow found herself holding her breath. 

“It might not do you any good. The others all have magic already...” 

“Oh okay. S-see you later I guess.” 

“Amity!” Willow nearly crashed into her friend a week later. It had been a long week without hanging out with Amity but this would fix whatever weirdness was happening between them. Willow ignored the laughter of the other kids. “Look.” 

She took out a small potted plant and drew a green circle in the air. The plant grew to the size of Amity’s head and for the first time in what seemed like weeks to Willow, Amity smiled. 

“You got your magic. Finally! I bet class will be a breeze now for you.” Willow let out a sigh she didn’t realize she was holding in and chit chatted with her friend through the halls. 

“Abomination, rise.” 

Nothing. 

_“_ _Abomination_ _, rise!”_

Still nothing. 

“ _Abomination_ RISE!” 

The purplish goo in Willow’s cup only gurgled. Only when Willow’s voice had risen to a yell had Amity finally looked her way, annoyance in her face. A whole month of having her magic and nothing to show for it. She could hear the whispers of the other students. 

“Look as her so pathetic. What kind of a witch is she really?” 

“Half-A-Witch Willow is what she is.” 

“Oooo that’s good.” 

She would not cry. She refused to cry even though the heat rose in her face. Amity went back to focusing on her work. 

“Hey Amity. I was wondering if you could maybe help with me with...” 

“No.” The response was cold and sharp. 

“What?” 

“If I’m going to be in the Emperor's Coven, if I’m going to be the most powerful witch ever, I can’t hang out with Half-Witches.” There was icy in Amity’s voice and eyes and it struck at the center of Willow’s heart. 

“B-but we’re supposed to become powerful witches together...” In this dark, private corner of the school halls Willow’s eyes finally started to leak out tears. 

“You need to at least be good at magic before that can happen. Now I have to go and meet my new teacher. She’s already in the Emperor's Coven and sees a lot of potential in me.” 

Amity walked away and Willow ran all the way home. She wrapped herself in a cocoon of thorns and finally let herself cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finding out the Willow and Amity used to be friends broke my heart a little bit and hit a little close to home to my childhood. It sucks when you and your friends grow apart as you grow up. 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)


End file.
